


when the night gets long

by paopuleaf



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: During: The Future, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, arthur is straight up not having a good time!, little a banter, you know what it is. it's the truck scene. it's what happened behind the scenes in the truck scene.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: the locket picture… that was him. and vivi and mystery and lewis, god, lewis, he had - his head aches. he knows what he did, and his shoulder is pulsing, and everything feels wrong/wrong/wrong -but stepping away from the box pile feels right. wrapping his arms around lewis’ back feels right. holding him as he cries, oil-black tears - it feels right. sad, so fucking sad, guilt suffocating - but right.-(or; arthur comforts lewis in the truck, and gets a little comfort of his own. there's still a lot of fucking questions, though.)
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	when the night gets long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0Fallin_0FF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Fallin_0FF/gifts).



> happy little a belated birthday, fall !! hope you enjoy Boyz (not of the nite variety)

it’s quiet.

because of course it’s quiet - arthur can’t even get the relief of it being loud, chaotic, something to block out the silence that’s pressing on his skin like a weight. all he can see is the ghost -  _ lewis  _ \- and the van, and there’s something going on outside but it’s so, so  _ quiet. _

the locket picture… that was him. and vivi and mystery and  _ lewis,  _ god, lewis, he had - his head aches. he knows what he did, and his shoulder is pulsing, and everything feels wrong/wrong/wrong - 

but stepping away from the box pile feels right. wrapping his arms around lewis’ back feels right. holding him as he cries, oil-black tears - it feels right. sad, so fucking sad, guilt suffocating - but right. 

“why,” he rasps, and arthur buries his head and shudders. why’s a good question. it wasn’t him - was him - was his arm, out of his control - something was wrong. he doesn’t know how to say the words, but… something has to give.

there’s something going on outside. they can’t ignore it forever.

“wasn’t me-”

“you  _ killed _ me,” and god, is arthur glad he can’t see lewis’ face, because he thinks it would just fucking kill him. “i- know-”

“it was me, but- i wasn’t in control. you’re a ghost, you should know all about possession, right?” the joke falls flat, and lewis falls silent.  _ fuck  _ the quiet, honestly. “we don’t… have time. vivi and mystery are out there, dealing with- whatever’s going on with that plant lady. once we help them, you can do… whatever. i won’t stop you.”

“your uncle shot me,” lewis deadpans. it’s so familiar. if arthur pretends hard enough, it’s a couple years ago, again. “doubt he’s gonna let me throw you off a cliff again.”

“do you  _ want  _ to throw me off a cliff?”

“... maybe.” 

arthur snickers, and lewis finally shoves him off, skull as unreadable as ever. he thinks he’s grinning, though. “no, arthur, i don’t- i want  _ answers,  _ though. no holding off after this.” 

“we’ll get them,” arthur promises. 

lewis blinks. curls his hand into a fist and summons a ball of purple fire. “... i’ll hold you to it, then.”

the small bit of trust echoes in his ears over and over again. not so quiet anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo we love your vaguely talking about the problem but there's shit happening outside and you gotta deal with it first !!  
> you can find me on twitter @ ghostcatboys or on tumblr @ catboydeicide


End file.
